Cavalos Caídos
by Liber Logaeth
Summary: Tradução de FALLEN HORSES, por Amazoness Duo. Tomoyo não vê o amor por Sakura ser correspondido, e surge a situação de suicídio, ou foi apenas um sonho?


**Cavalos Caídos**

Tomoyo agarrou a navalha fortemente na mão. Ela estava feliz por Sakura. Ela sempre estava feliz por Sakura. Não importava o quê. Ela a amava, mas o que isso importava? Se Sakura estava apaixonada por um outro alguém, então ela estaria feliz por Sakura. Como ela podia ser egoísta? Ela nunca foi egoísta antes com Sakura. Por que começar agora?

Sakuram significava tudo para Tomoyo. Ela era a vida de Tomoyo. O que mais ela tinha agora? Ela sabia que terminaria como a própria mãe, perdendo a única pessoa que realmentou amou. Ela envelheceria sozinha, talvez tendo uma filha e continuando o ciclo que começou com a própria mãe.

Tomoyo olhou em volta do quarto escuro dela novamente. As cortinas foram puxadas fortemente, deixando o quarto pesadamente obscurecido. Ela viu a câmera de vídeo jogada sobre a penteadeira. Quantas vezes ela tinha usado aquilo para gravar o amor dela? Quantas vezes ela tinha assistido à Sakura, repetidas vezes, nas fitas que tinha gravado? A garota de cabelo escuro suspirou tristemente e desligou a TV que tinha rodado as trêmulas imagens daquela que amava. Fazer as fantasias que Sakura tinha vestido e gravá-la em fita usando-as tinha sido alguns dos momentos mais felizes da própria vida. Tempos felizes que sabia que não mais teria.

Ela tinha vista Sakura beijá-lo. Aquilo tinha doído nela mais que qualquer outra coisa física jamais poderia. Cortou profundamente dentro da própria alma. Ela tentou não deixá-lo atingí-la muito duramente, mas não podia parar de pensar sobre isso. Ele ganhou. Ele conseguiu Sakura. Ele tentou dizer a si mesma que não importava. Ela amava Sakura e ela estaria feliz tanto quanto Sakura estava feliz. E Sakura estava definitivamente feliz. Tomoyo não podia lidar com isso mais. Ela amava a outra garota tanto. Sentiu como se a própria vida estivesse acabado, agora que Sakura se apaixonou por um outro qualquer.

Tomoto tinha dito a Sakura que amava-a antes. Mas Sakura pensou que ela estava falando sobre o amor de um amigo. Aquilo tinha machucado com alguma gravidade, também. Ele tinha intencionado a dizer para Sakura quando ela achasse que a garota de cabelos castanhos fosse madura o suficiente para entender, mas agora pareceu que era muito tarde. Teria mudado alguma coisa se ela tivesse explicado a Sakura anteriormente? As coisas ainda continuaram a sair fora de controle como agora? O que Sakura pensaria se soubesse que Tomoyo estava apaixonada por ela? Poderia destruir a única coisa ainda importante para Tomoyo, a amizade delas.

Tomoyo ficou com uma decisão difícil a tomar. Ela caminhava nervosamente enquanto segurava a navalha. Ela podia tentar dizer a Sakura, então a outra garota pelo menos saberia. Ou ela podia acabar com as coisas agora, antes que destruíse a amizade delas.

Tomoyo olhou à foto de Sakura que mantinha na escrivaninha. Ela era a coisa mais bonita que Tomoyo já tinha visto. Ela gemeu assim que sentiu a ponta afiada da faca pressionada contra o próprio pulso. Lágrimas corriam pela bochechas assim que ela desabou de joelhos, sem certeza do que fazer, a mente dela encheu-se com pensamentos conflitantes. O que mais sobre o resto? Ela podia deixá-los para trás? O que eles pensairam se ela se fosse? Mas isto machuca tanto. Ela amava Sakura tanto. Ela sempre a amaria. Ela não queria continuar se soubesse que Sakura nunca a amaria. Ela tentou ficar feliz por Sakura, mas isso não impedia que o vazio a preenchesse. Havia uma lacuna dentro de si que parecia crescer todo dia. Ela tentou falar com a própria mãe, mas o coração afundou mais quando ouviu a própria tragédia de amor da mãe dela por Nadeshiko. Ele podia tentar falar com Sakura, mas quanto bem podia fazer agora? Não era muito tarde? Como ela podia competir? Sakura o amava, não amava?

Tomoyo arfou assim que a faca se enterrou profundamente contra a própria pele.

**Tomoyo:** "_(com a voz fraquejante) _Sakura-chan, eu te amo, Sakura-chan."

---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------

Sakura pranteava sobre a cova da melhor amiga. A mão sacolejante deixava cair algumas flores sobre o chão frio e úmido.

**Sakura _(pensando)_:** "Se apenas eu falasse contigo mais cedo, tu ainda estarias aqui agora se eu te contasse como eu me sinto?"

A garota estava se agitando com os soluços, enquanto encarava a lápide. Isto não era justo. Ela era a Mestre das Cartas. As coisas não deveriam acabar deste jeito. Ela faria qualquer coisa para trazer a garota do cabelo escuro de volta. Lágrimas quentes caíam do queixo sobre a fria sujeita abaixo.

**Sakura:** "_(gritando tristemente) _Tomoyo!"

---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------

Sakura se acordou encharcada de suor, com os lençóis enrolados em torno dela. O coração estava batendo pesadamente no peito, como se tentando escapar. Ela arfou profundamente, tentando pensar, tentando se livrar das horríveis imagens que ainda invadem a mente dela.

**Sakura:** "Foi apenas um sonho."

Repetiu essa frase várias vezes. Tomoyo estava apenas a uma chamada de distância. Ela a veria no próximo dia na escola. Tudo estava ótimo. Ela se sentou desconfortavelmente na cama, chutando os lençóis para longe dela. Estava tudo realmente bem?

Quando ela finalmente descobriu como Tomoyo se sentia sobre ela, ficou apavorada, sem certeza. Tomoyo tinha justamente sorrido e dito a ela que estava contente por conseguir dizer aquilo, mas o sorriso não alcançavam os olhos dela. Tinham perdido o brilho que tinham momentos antes. Pareciam vazios, tristes. Ela tinha agido muito rispidamente? Ela não tinha a intenção, mas ficou tão chocada. Não tinha idéia que a melhor amiga estava apaixonada por ela. O que deveria ter feito? O que podia dizer? Tomoyo partiu, mas Sakura não saiu depois dela. Sakura apenas sentou-se lá, enquanto que a garota de cabelos escuros caminhava para longe. Quando ela finalmente obteve coragem, mais tarde, ela tentou ligar para Tomoyo, mas a mãe de Tomoyo disse que não haveria resposta.

Sakura percebeu que Tomoyo deve ter ficada apavorada de falar com ela. A garota de cabelos escuros não tinha idéia como Sakura reagiria se soubesse. Ainda assim, ela lhe contou da mesma forma. Tomoyo deve ter ficada assustada do que aconteceria a seguir, mas ela lhe contou. E Sakura machucou a amiga com a própria reação. Ela machucou a amiga gravemente.

Assim que encarou adiante na escuridão, lembrou-se como Tomoyo tinha lhe dito antes, quando eram mais jovens. E como ela não tinha entendido o que a garota de cabelos escuros queria dizer. Tomoyo disse a ela que contaria a Sakura quando elas fossem mais velhas, e o fez. Em retrospecto, Sakura imaginou como ela pôde ter sido tão cega aos sentimentos de Tomoyo. Tanta coisa aconteceu desde que ela sabia agora. Foi como um nevoeiro que se dissipou.

Por que ela agiu da maneira que fez quando Tomoyo lhe contou aquilo? Porque ela ficou apavorada, disse a si mesma. Ela ficou apavorada porque não tinha entendido. Como podia estar apaixonada pela outra? Elas eram ambas garotas. Elas tinham mães que foram primas. Elas eram as melhores amigas. Porque ela apenas ficou com medo. Teve medo do que poderia acontecer. Ele tinham sido grandes amigas desde que Sakura deu a Tomoyo uma borracha na sala de aula. Ela tinham sido grandes amigas por tanto tempo. O que aconteceria agora? O que mudaria entre elas se Tomoyo a amasse? Não, Tomoyo se sentiu daquele jeito por um longo tempo, então a única coisa que mudaria seria Sakura. As coisas mudariam se elas se apaixonassem? Talvez tal pensamento tivesse apavorado Sakura muitíssimo. O pensamento que talvez ela ecoou nos sentimentos de Tomoyo. Depois de alguma revisão de vida sobre os poucos dias passados, ela sabia agora como Tomoyo se sentia. Ela estava apaixonada assim como Tomoyo também estava.

Mas, agora, o que ela podia fazer? Tomoyo nem falaria com ela. O que seria se ela fosse tão longe quanto no sonho? Agora, quando Sakura percebeu como se sentia em questão à garota de cabelos escuros, a realidade da qual Tomoyo podia ser descartada de Sakura tão facilmente congelou-a até os ossos. Ela tentou pensar no que Tomoyo estava fazendo naquele instante, mas nenhum dos pensamentos acalmaram a própria mente. Ela foi preenchida com medo assim que lembrou-se de algumas das premonições que tivera nos sonhos antes. Este podia ser um deles? Ela não podia perder Tomoyo agora. Simplesmente não podia.

Sakura ficou de pé na cama, com os suaves lençóis roçavam contra os pés descalços. Ela saltou em cima do carpete e procurou em volta pelo bastão. Ela o agarrou firmemente e direcionou-se à janela. O ar frio soprou dentro do quarto assim que abriu a janela. Os pijamas encharcados de suor grudaram nela. Ela tremeu e trepou para fora. Ela sabia o que tinha que fazer. Ela tinha que ver Tomoyo. Ela tinha que saber se a outra estava bem. Ela tinha que contar-lhe como se sentia antes que fosse tarde.

**Sakura:** "Alada!"

Sakura gritou assim que invocava o poder das Cartas Clow. Duas asas de anjo apareceram nas costas dela. Pulando no ar, ela voou tão rápido que podia, em direção à casa de Tomoyo. Ela desejava a si que fosse mais rápido, esperando que não estivesse muito atrasada, rezando que fosse apenas um sonho. A paisagem em torno se borrou devido à velocidade ela estava indo e também às próprias lágrimas. Ela piscou de volta, tentando se concentrar. O pijama se agitava contra o vento cortante.

Ela quase se perdeu da luxuosa casa que Tomoyo e a mãe compartilhavam, por causa da pressa frenética. Ela vova mais próxima da casa, tentando desperadamente localizar a janela de Tomoyo. Fez uma prece silenciosa para que a luz estivesse ligada, que a garota de cabelos escuros ainda estivesse assistindo um vídeo ou costurando uma fantasia. Alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Ela finalmente localizou a janela de Tomoyo. A luz estava apagada, e as persianas estavam fechadas. O buraco no estômago de Sakura dobrou de tamanho. O coração retumbava assim que alcançou. Ela batia pesadamente, tentando acordar a garota de cabelos escuros, esperando que pudesse acordá-la. O vento soprou por trás novamente, enquanto esperava por alguma resposta. Mesmo Tomoyo estando zangada com ela seria melhor do que esse... silêncio. Ele se preparou para bater de volta, mais alto desta vez, quando a janela abriu.

Tomoyo vacilosamente esfregava o sono dos olhos. Ela puxou o cobertor mais junto em torno de si, assim que o vento soprava internamente.

**Tomoyo:** "_(com sono) _Sakura-chan?"

**Sakura:** "Tomoyo-chan!"

Sakura praticamente se jogou dentro do quarto. Os braços de Sakura ficaram em torno da despreparada garota de cabelos escuros e puxaram-na para mais perto.

**Sakura _(soluçando)_:** "Oh, Tomoyo..."

Tomoyo abruptamente ficou preocupada com o som da voz de Sakura. Ela sentia as lágrimas quentes da outra garota sobre o ombro nu.

**Tomoyo:** "Sakura? O que há de errado? _(Sakura se estremeceu contra ela, chorando aliviada contra ela)_ Por favor, não chore, Sakura-chan. Está tudo bem. Por favor, conte para mim."

O tom confortante na suave voz de Tomoyo se transportou através de Sakura. As lágrimas paulatinamente paravam de rolar.

**Sakura:** "_(com a voz trêmula) _Tomoyo, estou tão contente que tu estás bem. Eu estava tão preocupada."

**Tomoyo:** "_(mostrando surpresa na voz) _Eu? Sakura, eu estou ótima."

**Sakura:** "_(falando baixinho) _Tu estás mesmo?"

A garota dos cabelos escuros olhou distante. Ela tentava dizer alguma coisa, mas nada saía quando tentava. Ela não sabia o que dizer para Sakura.

**Sakura:** "Tomoyo, olhe para mim. Por favor?"

A voz suplicante de Sakura quebrou os pensamentos de Tomoyo. Ela vagarosamente ficou face a face com Sakura.

**Sakura:** "Eu estava tão assustada. Eu pensei... eu pensei que tu te foste. Eu pensei que nunca mais a veria. Aquilo me apavorou mais do que qualquer coisa já tinha me apavorado."

**Tomoyo:** "Tu queres dizer... Não, Sakura-chan, eu não faria nada como isso"

Tomoyo riu como uma reafirmação. O olhar de Sakura se dirigiu a uma faca na escrivaninha de Tomoyo. A garota dos cabelos escuros riu nervosamente.

**Tomoyo:** "Aquilo é para cortar alguns fios nas fantasias que estou fazendo."

**Sakura:** "_(com a voz triste) _Tomoyo, eu não quero viver sem ti. Eu não podia viver comigo mesmo se alguma coisa acontecesse a ti. Por favor, não me deixes de tal jeito. Eu sei que a machuquei, mas eu sinto muito."

Lágrimas começaram a encher os olhos dela de novo, assim que olhou diretamente para Tomoyo. Tomoyo não podia encontrar o olhar de Sakura.

**Tomoyo:** "_(com a voz fraca) _Sakura..."

Tomoyo amava a outra garota mais que a própria vida. Ela ficou com o coração partido quando Sakura reagiu assutada com a confissão de amor dela. Ela apenas queria que Sakura soubesse, entendesse como ela se sentia. Os dedos de Sakura na queixo da outra trouxeram os olhos de Tomoyo para cima, a encontrar os de Sakura.

**Tomoyo:** "Sakura, eu..."

**Sakura:** "Eu te amo."

Sakura disse isso antes que a garota de cabelos escuros tivesse a chance. Ela se inclinou e deijou Tomoyo suavemente nos lábios. Sentiu um calor no coração assim que se beijaram. Os lábios da garota de cabelos escuros eram o paraíso.

Os olhos de Tomoyo ficaram bem abertos e as mãos caíram para os lados. Foi pega completamente fora de guarda pela palavras súbitas de Sakura. Os sentimentos voaram com a realização das palavras de Sakura com ela. Os olhos ficaram entreabertos e lágrimas vagarosamente escorriam pelas bochechas. Não havia tanto que quissesse dizer, tanto que quissesse fazer. Tomoyo beijou Sakura de volta, um sonho que ela estava a um grande espera preenchido no espaço de um momento delicioso.

Ficando vermelha depois que se separaram, Sakura olhou profundamente dentro dos olhos de Tomoyo.

**Sakura:** "Tomoyo-chan, eu te amo."

Sakura esperava nervosamente pela resposta da outra garota. O que seria se Tomoyo ainda estivesse chateada com ela pelos fatos anteriores? O que seria se ela decidisse que não precisava mais de Sakura? O que aconteceria com as duas? Sakura bania os pensamentos da mente dela. Estava apavorada sobre o que deveria acontecer agora que ela admitiu como se sentia, mas puxou tais sentimentos de volta. Ele não iria deixá-los controlá-la. Amor era mais importante que o medo. Ele não os deixaria pará-la.

**Tomoyo:** "Sakura-chan!"

Os braços de Tomoyo se enrolaram em torno da outra garota. Ela sonhava em ouvir aquelas palavras várias vezes por anos nos próprios sonhos, praticando o que diria na mente dela quando estivesse acordada. Ela apenas queria abraçar Sakura, estar com ela nos braços para sempre.

**Tomoyo:** "Sakura, eu te amo tanto."

Sakura sorriu. As coisas estariam bem. Ela e Tomoyo passaram muitas coisas desde que elas eram pequenas crianças. Elas sempre estavam lá, uma pela outra. Elas podiam passar por isso também. Elas estariam juntas.

**Sakura:** "Tomoyo-chan, apenas me prometa. Prometa-me que tu nunca me deixarás."

Sakura tentava se livrar das últimas images do sonho que teve. O coração de Tomoyo doeu com o olhar sério na face de Sakura. Nunca teve a intenção de fazê-la triste.

**Tomoyo:** "Eu prometo. Eu te amo, Sakura. Para sempre."

**Sakura:** "Para sempre..."

Um sorriso se espalhou pelos lábios de Sakura. Ela se inclinou e beijou Tomoyo novamente, desta vez mais passionalmente. As duas permaneceram daquela maneira por um longo tempo, beijando e segurando uma a outra, nem desejando deixar partir. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, elas finalmente se separaram.

**Tomoyo:** "_(com uma voz suave) _Sakura-chan, não vás."

Sakura olhou de volta para Tomoyo de forma hesitante. Aqueles grandes olhos azuis-marinho imploravam a ela que ficasse. Ela voltou o olhar para a janela. Ela sabia que o pai e o irmão dela ficariam preocupados se ela não estivesse lá quando eles se acordassem. E a mãe de Tomoyo provavelmente desejaria uma explicação do que ela estava fazendo lá. Mesmo assim, ela queria ficar. Deixar tudo vir pela manhã. Elas podiam negociar com isso, então. Depois de tudo que aconteceu, ela não queria se levantar e deixar Tomoyo sozinha logo agora. Depois de dizer para Tomoyo que estava apaixonada por ela, havia tanto o que elas queriam dizer, saber. Ela novamente olhou de volta a Tomoyo. A garota dos cabelos escuros olhava para ela cheia de esperança. Sakura se adiantou e fechou a janela. Tomoyo sorriu cheio de brilho.

Assim que as duas se deitaram cochichando uma com a outra na cama de Tomoyo, elas deixaram tudo de pobre para fora. Sentimentos e emoções, sonhos e preocupações. Toda a tensão dos últimos dias foram drenadas assim que as duas se deitaram em um forte abraço. Elas vagarosamente se fluíram a dormir nas horas iniciais da manhã.

Um esboço turvo de Nadeshiko sorria com aprovação às duas garotas que dormiam. Uma mão etérea gentilmente roçava através do cabelo da filha. O sonho de Sakura tinha sido apavorante, mas, no final, trouxe-a junto de quem ela amava. Paulatinamente se afastando da cama, Nadeshiko sentiu uma dor de culpa por ter colocado Sakura naquilo. Ela queria queria apavorá-la daquela jeito, mas para Sakura ser feliz, ela tinha que aceitar como se sentia. Nedeshiko estava contente que tudo terminou bem. Ela sabia que a filha estaria bem. Ela tinha sempre cuidado dela, e agora ela sabia que outra pessoa a cuidava, também. Ela sorria consigo enquanto começava a sumir.

**Nadeshiko:** "Durmas bem, Sakura."

Nadeshiko falou um pouco mais alto que um sussurro, antes que desaparecesse.

---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------

**_Conto escrito em 2001. Tradução de FALLEN HORSES, por Amazoness Duo._**


End file.
